Messed Up, A Story of a Girl
by Jenna A. L. Marie
Summary: This is a story that I started after watching the anime for this.   Hanajima Travenksy, half Japanese, half Russian has come to Ouran, hiding a great secret. And it seems that only the Host Club's Vice President will be able to keep it under wraps.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I am back again. Now with a Ouran fic. I know that some of these events are not in order. Well, it needs to be that way for this to make sense. Now, sit back, and enjoy the story. **

I was sitting in the new tropical forest type healing water park _thing _that the Ootori family was putting together for their many hospital patients that needed a break from the entire world outside. I had been invited to visit before the park officially opened. I was invited by the Ootori's youngest son, Kyoya, or as Hikaru and Koaru like to call him, The Demon Lord.

"Hey!" I had been relaxing next to one of the large pools, sipping freshly squeezed lemonade, when I heard a very familiar voice. "Hana! What are you doing here?" I lazily tilted my head up, and saw that the two devils themselves were standing above me, dressed in swimming suits.

"I could ask you that same question." They grinned

"But we asked first!" I groaned.

"Alright. Mr. Demon Lord over there asked me to come." I gestured over at Kyoya who at the moment was typing away on his ever present laptop. "Now, leave me alone. I think that you are needed over there." I shut my eyes again, and leaned back in my chair. Tuning out my thoughts, and listening to what was going on around me, I could hear the twins bickering with some other guy about this girl, Haruhi. I stood up, and watched the two twins stare at me with identical smirks, along with the blonde pervert as I am now going to call him. Sir Blonde Pervert jumped up, gasped, and started ranting about something.

"A young beautiful princess such as your self should not dirty yourself by being here in those clothes!" I raised an eyebrow. The two red haired devils draped their arms over my shoulders.

"Boss! Would you leave her alone? This outfit was designed specially for her, to her specific requirements! And we think that it looks very good on her." The outfit in question was a dark blue v-neck two piece swimsuit, covered in white calla lilies, and I was wearing a white sundress over the top.

"A decent lady such as her should not stoop so low as to wear that kind of thing!" The brown haired girl walked over, accompanied by another tall guy, and my karate sensei, Mitsukuni.

"Senpai, would you leave the girl alone? She likes it, she should wear it." I ducked out from under the twins arms, and walked the rest of the way over to where Kyoya was sitting; watching the whole process like it was merely a television show.

"Kyoya, I want to thank you for inviting me here. Although," I turned and surveyed the scene behind me. "I seem to be intruding. Perhaps I should leave? I don't want to seem like a bystander to your activities." Kyoya smiled. It was a smile that he only gave to those that he had been friends with for years.

"Kyoya! Are you going to tell us who that girl is?" Kyoya's glasses flashed, and the flash was paired with a smirk that I knew all to well.

"This is Miss Hanajima Travensky. Born November 20. She is half Japanese and half Russian. Her name is not a traditional Japanese name since her mother was slightly drunk when they named her." I turned slightly red. Kyoya, the doctor, and my parents were the only ones who new that. "She is the heiress to a large clothing and interior design company. Her mother is a close friend with Yuzuha Hitachiin. This outfit that she is wearing is a design from her collection." No one but Hikaru, Koaru, and I knew that the design was actually one of their own. The three of us traded smirks before the devils went off to terrorize someone else.

"Hey! Everybody!" I turned around and saw that Mitsukuni was currently riding on Mori's back as he stayed in one spot as Mori tried to swim against the current of the river.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kyoya barely nodded; smirk still firmly in place as he watched the twins and Sir Blonde Pervert had a water gun fight. As the two of us watched, Blondie was thrown into a tall tower, which started to make noises, and light up.

"I think that I will take my leave now." I stated somewhat nervously. Mitsukuni had been swept away by a giant wave, and I felt that more bad things were going to happen. Tamaki, as I had learned that his name was, jumped up and pointed off in a random direction.

"We must go save Hunny-senpai!" He ran off, the twins, Mori, and Haruhi ran off after him. Kyoya grinned.

"I wonder when they will figure out that there are crocodiles here. Maybe I should have warned them." I smiled softly. Kyoya was my best friend even though the only reason that I knew him was because we went to the same middle school.

"I think that I will be leaving now. I think that your friends will need help. They seem quite lost without you." Kyoya looked at me.

"You seem to be quite right. I hope to see you again sometime soon?" I grinned.

"Yes. Yes you will. I'm transferring next month. See you later!" I walked towards the exit, smiling to myself the entire time. I looked back, and saw Kyoya heading after his friends, with a seemingly annoyed look on his face.

**I honestly don't care if you don't hit the review button. Although it would be nice since I won't be putting these little things ever again unless absolutley nessecary. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, so I lied. I couldn't help it. I will post the first five or six at once, then the others will follow, probably once or twice a week. **

I stood in the gateway of Ouran Academy, simply staring at all of the _pink._ I had never seen this much pink on a building in a seriously long time. Translation meaning just about NEVER. As I stared up, awestruck, the words of Tamaki echoed in my head.

_"You must come visit the Host Club! You'll have so much fun!" _I gulped, and walked up the stairs into the commons. Looking around, I noticed that all of the females around me were wearing a ridiculous puffy-sleeved yellow dress that looked like it came from the 16th century. I was wearing the male uniform top, and a black skirt, paired with a pair of simple black heels carefully chosen from my rack of almost two hundred that morning.

"Where the hell am I supposed to go?" One girl that was walking with her friend pointed towards an office right in front of me.

"All new students need to check in there. I'm Asakura, and this is Miyu." Her ginger haired friend waved at me. "The two of us are in class 2-A. What class are you going to be in?" I laughed, glad that this girl was talking to me.

"As far as I know, I will also be in 2-A. Will you wait for me to get signed in? I would love it if you could walk me to class since I have no idea where anything is here." Miyu laughed along with Asakura.

"Of course we will wait for you! Why don't we come with you?' I nodded.

"Thanks." The three of us walked over to the office, and walked in.

"Um, excuse me? I am Hanajima Travensky, and I am new here." The lady behind the desk nodded, and handed me a badge that had my picture and name.

"You will need to come by here after school today to get your new student packet. I hope that you enjoy your time here at Ouran Academy." I thanked the lady, and we walked back out, only for me to bump right into the Demon Lord himself-I mean Kyoya. Miyu squealed.

"OMG you are Kyoya! I have seen you in the Host Club, but I have never gotten the chance to talk to you before!"

"Miyu, chill." Asakura hissed. Kyoya glanced at me before pushing his glasses up his nose and making them glare up.

"Miyu Gato, daughter of the director of Gato Industries, part of the All-Steel movement. Born May 1, and engaged to Naoto Hashimoto." The two girls standing next to me looked like they were about to faint. If one could faint while shooting looks in my direction that _clearly _meant that if I didn't agree to go to that damn Host club, they would drag me there.

"FINE! YA poĭdu v klub 'Host' etoĭ proklyatoĭ. It better be worth my time! Now, we are about to be late for class. Can we please move it?" I got a few blank looks.

"What?" I sighed. Being fluent in Japanese and Russian, I would switch back to Russian when I was mad, or really annoyed.

"Sorry. Cliff notes are that I will go." I stalked off, leaving the others to follow me.


	3. Chapter 3

After the day was over, I was dead tired. Who knew that being in the same class as Tamaki would be this much trouble? I was following Miyu and Asakura through the halls, apparently heading towards the Third Music Room, otherwise known as the Host Club Headquarters.

"Wait!" I had suddenly remembered something important that I needed to do. "Actually, I don't need to do that yet. Carry on." I looked up ahead, and saw that my two new friends were engaged in some chatter about one of the hosts. I whipped out my phone and hit speed dial.

"Hey, Kyoya! It's me. I need you to have one of the _others,_" When we were younger, _others_ meant the servants that Kyoya had on speed dial. I was constantly forgetting, and never put my servants in my phone. "Run by the front office because I forgot to get my new student packet, and I am being forcibly dragged down some hall that I have no doubt forgotten where it is by now." I heard a small chuckle through the phone, and the line went dead.

When we reached the Third Music Room, Asakura pushed and shoved through a horde of girls in front of us, and opened the door before the others could. Miyu and I, being right behind her, were almost assaulted by the other crazy girls.

"Welcome," We all heard six voices chime together, as rose petals flowed through the door. Miyu and Asakura immediately headed over to a book, and singed their names, then went over to a table where Haruhi sat.

"Can we cut the crap? I just wanted to go home." Haruhi looked up, surprised.

"Oh, hello ladies. Can I offer you some tea?" My two girls and four others who had followed us squealed, and sat down to be served tea. I watched totally disgusted. I walked around the room, momentarily stopping to sign my name in the book. This unfortunately, happened to be by Hikaru and Koaru's table. They were doing something completely ridiculous, until one of them dropped a cup and it cut his hand. The girls watching them shrieked, and bent down to check on the injured twin. I belive that the offending scene was called 'Twincest'.

"Oh, Hikaru, I am so sorry that I made you drop that cup.

"No, Kaoru, it is all my fault. If I had never suggested this game, neither one of us would be hurt." The two of them were almost to close for me, and they were hugging. I had a feeling that the 'Forbidden Love' that Kyoya had told me about was much scarier. I walked up behind them and knocked their heads together.

"Yo. You know that if this were the real world, you two would be arrested for that sort of thing." Being Hikaru, he grinned.

"But they wouldn't be able to! Our mother is too famous. And, we would be able to bail ourselves out with the cash in our pockets." I shook my head, once again, disgusted. I left them, and circulated the rest of the room. I skipped right past Tamaki, and I decided to leave Mitsukuni and Mori alone since it looked like they were busy with guests. That left Kyoya, the Demon Lord. From a distance, it looked like he never talked; he just typed something, or was writing in his folder.

"Hey Kyoya?" he raised an eyebrow with out looking up. "Did you have the others go get me my stuff?"

"Yes. They said that they would bring it by after club hours. Why don't you sit down and have some tea?" I sighed, finally allowing myself to fall onto the other end of the couch that Kyoya was sitting on. I slipped off my heels, and moved so that I was practically lying on his lap. The fan girls across from him glared at me. All that Kyoya did was move his laptop so that instead of resting on his lap, it was resting on my head. Or should I say, it was resting on my shoulders since my head was resting on the couch on the other side of his legs.

"Hanajima, you know that my costumers are glaring at you." I raised my head as far as I could without disturbing Kyoya, and sent the girls a glare that could rival Kyoya's when he was the Low Blood Pressure Demon.

"Oh, what the hell." I muttered. "I'll just go sit on one of these other couches, hopefully fall asleep, then I will bug you guys after club hours." I rolled onto the floor, landing in a way that looked like I had just completed a complicated martial arts move, then stood up and walked over to one of the other couches so that I could fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

After club hours were over, I was rudely awaken by two cups of ice cold water poured on my head. The perpetrators were Hikaru and Koaru Hitachiin.

"You little bastards! I was comfy!" I sat up on the couch where the twins had drenched me, and sent a glare in their general direction. It seemed that one of my contacts slipped, and I couldn't see that well.

"Hana, you do know that club hours are over?" asked two identical voices.

"Yes," I snapped. "I just wanted to lie down for a little, and someone was supposed to drop off my new student packet, so I just waited."

"They're still not here yet. I am considering firing them." Came the cool voice of Kyoya. I wilted, all of my energy gone again. I stood up, and walked over to where I thought that I had left my bag.

"I have a question." I remarked as I searched through my bag for my contact case and my glasses. "Why is Haruhi in the Host Club if she is a girl?" Tamaki froze, then ran up to me and started babbling nonsense. I flicked him on the forehead like he was an annoying little fly. Which of course, he is.

"How did you find out?" I put my finger to my chin like I was thinking hard, and slowly answered his question, taking great care to choose weird words that were only used in America, which were all learned from watching the American movies that I had taken a liking to.

"I found out, _Sir,_ because when all of us were at the water park," Tamaki gasped, and acted like I had just stepped on his poor puppy's head.

"But only the seven of us were allowed to be there!" I rolled my eyes.

"Are you stupid or what? Kyoya and I are friends. That's why earlier he let me sit on him without killing me. Are you also blind? Anyway, when we were at the water park, I heard the commotion, and saw Haruhi dressed up in a swimsuit that only, oh how do I say this? _Females_ would wear. Case closed." I finally pulled out my glasses and contact case. "Now if you excuse me, I have matters to take care of that involve my eyes." I stalked over to the door, and left, still bare foot. When I finally reached the bathroom, I set down the case, and got to work pulling out the other contact. I got them out, and put on my glasses. Kyoya and I had been diagnosed with crappy eyesight around the same time, so our glasses looked the same. Except for the earpieces on mine were metallic purple instead of silver like his were.

"I'm back! Anyone miss me?" I smirked. I had also hidden clothes under my skirt the whole day, so that I would be able to change into something more comfortable. I was now wearing a pair of jeans, and a red shirt that I had designed and asked Yuzuha to make for me. It also made me look even more like Kyoya, even though, obviously, I am a girl.

"AHHH! A FEMALE KYOYA!" Tamaki yelled. I walked over to him, and smacked him with all of the force that I could muster. I knew that I slapped harder than I could punch, so that would leave quite a mark.

"I am not, and never will be a female Kyoya! Is that clear, Mi compadre?" I had removed my hand from his cheek, and saw with a hint of satisfaction that it was now turning a delicate shade of purple and green. Tamaki looked like a lost puppy.

"Hey Hana-chan? What do the words mean that you said just a minute ago?" I turned towards my small sensei.

"The words 'Mi compadre', mean 'my friend' in Spanish. Although I wouldn't say that Tamaki is my friend." I swung around and gave the blonde a glare that came from the depths of the Underworld. He promptly went into his corner of woe. I laughed. "Oh, how I love doing that." I said as I wiped an imaginary tear from the corner of my eye.

"You know that you should really be nicer. If you often come to the Host Club, the customers will be scared away by your mean demeanor." Kyoya snapped his notebook shut, and walked out of the club room, pausing at the door and turning around, looking straight at me. "I hope that you remember out engagement for this evening?" he smiled, looking like one who knew all of your secrets, and left for good. I groaned, having completely forgotten about our dinner plans tonight. Our parents were having dinner to discuss something completely ridiculous.

The two twins smirked and tag teamed this one.

"So, what your meaning to tell us—"

"—Is that you and Kyoya-senpai have—" They finished it off together.

"—A _date_ tonight?" They finished together. Tamaki scooted up behind the twins and looked at me with a shell shocked face.

"No, out parents have a dinner meeting tonight. We are forced to go. Unfortunately, it is not how I would like to spend my evenings. One high point is that I will get to see Kyoya with out his nose in his notebook or his laptop." I sighed. "Now, if you would excuse me, seeming as the preparations for this event will take a while, I must depart." I walked over to my stuff, grabbed it all, slipped my heels back on, and left the building.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood in front of my floor to ceiling mirror, and tried to decide which dress I would wear. Kyoya's father had said casual dress. I hate that category. Too many open ends.

"Hanajima! You had better be ready in five minutes!" My mother, Mai, yelled at me from what sounded like her powder room. I groaned.

"You guys leave with out me. I'll take the other limo." Beat walking anyway, or trying to put together an outfit in three minutes. I walked over to my closet again, and tried to pick something that was casual, and dressy. After leafing through my closet for what seemed like hours, (It turned out to be only ten minutes) I had decided what I was going to wear. I finally decided upon my favorite Hitachiin designed black wrap shirt, and a paisley wrap skirt. I headed over to my shoe rack, and decided upon pair of three inch stilettos, putting my height at exactly one inch shorter then Kyoya's. I quickly did my makeup, just some blush and eye shadow, grabbed my black leather purse, cell, and left the house.

As I was enroute to the restaurant, my phone started to ring. The super annoying ring that I set for when the Terrible Duo called me. Angrily, I picked up my phone and hit 'Talk.'

"What do you idiots want?" I growled into the phone. I could hear laughter on the other end.

"We just wanted to know if you were wearing any of our designs." I rolled my eyes. The two of them had tried to get me to wear this super revealing dress, until I told them that it was _casual dress_. Then they shut up. Somewhat. Oh, who am I kidding. That wouldn't shut them up. I smacked them and they left.

"Yes," I heard what sounded like Hikaru yelling from the other end. "I am wearing one of the shirts. Deal with it. Now, I am turning off my phone off until dinner is over. Good bye." I hung up, and sighed. This was going to be the longest night of my life.

When I finally arrived at the restaurant, it was almost an hour after my mother told me to arrive. It is so funny how after I got off the phone with the Twins, the car broke down. I had to sit there for forty-five minutes while I waited for my driver to get his act together and call a freaking tow truck.

"Darling! I was so worried about you!" my mother ran out of the restaurant and hugged me tightly.

"Mom. I am perfectly fine. Although now I believe that my skirt if wrinkled. Can we just go inside now?" I lifted my mother's arms from my neck and walked inside, flashing my ID at the man who sat at the desk, checking people in.

There is something funny about being part of a very wealthy and prominent family. The showing of an ID or credit card gains one almost anything that they could want. Such is the story of Kyoya and I. We were fourteen when we discovered this fact that had been hidden to us until then. Then Kyoya became a major computer geek, and he was able to find out any other things that had been hidden by our families.

"I see that you were finally able to arrive." The sound of the cool voice right behind me alerted me of the youngest Ootori's presence.

"Yeah," I said offhandedly, brushing my hair back from my face. "I would have been able to arrive sooner if my incompetent driver had been faster to call a replacement limo." I walked over to the table where I could spot Kyoya's father, and sat down. I was handed the wine list, and I carefully perused it, scowling slightly at the absence of bubbly, waiting for my mother to join us and make some annoying comment.

"Shall we order?" I scowled at the offender. Meaning the 'Cool Type' of the stupid freaking Host Club. Yeah right. The other females in the school just called him that because he never talked and was so (And I quote) 'He is so charming! He is only ever nice to us, and he makes it so that we are able to procure all of the Host's photo albums!' That was said in a squeal.

"I would love it if we could wait for a moment. I have just arrived, and would love to have my champagne first." I signaled to the waiter, and my bubbly soon arrived. I smiled. "Perfect. Now, if I could have the menu, I could choose something, and we could eat before the night is old." My mother meekly handed me the spare menu, and I quickly chose before the others had even placed their own order.

After our food was delivered, business started. A.K.A, nap time if I didn't have a plate full of food in front of my face. As I dug into my mound of steak tartar, I vaguely heard the people sitting at the table with me start their business conversation.

"Mai, like I was saying, I think that if you were to redo the rooms for us, we would be able to stimulate different seasons, and other things with certain pattern and color choices." My mother laughed, and said something in reply that I completely tuned out. She is so smitten with him it disgusts me. Sometimes I feel that if she wasn't already married to my father, she would go after Kyoya's father. That thought alone is scary in itself.

"Hana. Hana, HANAJIMA!" I snapped out of it, and stared at my mother. "I was asking you if you wanted any dessert.

"Ah, no. It seems that today after school I was assaulted by a short, blonde senior who shoved any and all kinds of cake down my throat. I will not be having anything sweet for a long time." I ignored Kyoya's raised eyebrow. So what if that never happened except for in a dream? I just felt no desire in taking part of the whole dessert fiasco that I knew was soon to follow. Said fiasco would probably involve a carefully placed chocolate fountain, a strawberry, and many choice words, which would lead to other things outside the restaurant. Thankfully, I was saved from having to answer anymore questions by my phone ringing. I glanced at the number, and saw that my younger brother, Ren, was calling me.

"If you don't mind, it seems that I have a matter to attend to." I waved my phone in their general direction, grabbed my purse, and walked out. Peeved, I pressed 'talk,' and pressed it to my ear.

"You had better have a good explanation for this, Ren." I was now walking in the direction of our place of residence. Thanking all of the deities that I knew people believed in that our house was somewhat close to the restaurant.

"I do have a good explanation—" I cut him off.

"Start explaining, malenʹkiĭ malʹchishka. I'll be home in twenty minutes."

"Okay. Here it goes. When I came home, there was seemingly no one in the house. So I called out for Hiromi and Hibiki, but neither answered. So I went into the kitchen, and I found both of them on the floor, bound and gagged." Before my brother could say anything more, I panicked.

"Okay, what you need to do is call in our police force, stay in the kitchen while you wait for them. I will have to tell Mother where the hell that I am going." I turned on my heel, and walked back inside the restaurant.

"Hey! Mother! Snap out of it! I just got a call from Ren, and he said that some one apparently broke into the house, and he wants me to go home and meet him there. Ta." I left the restaurant once again, and headed down the street towards our lovely abode. When I arrived, I was greeted with a lawn full of the law enforcement. In other words, our private police force. I walked up to the chief, and gave him a questioning look while he was on the phone, with I assumed our mother.

"Is there actually anyone inside?" I was pretty annoyed by now, and I was not in the mood for waiting.

"Yes, mistress Travensky. There is your brother, and the servants. There are signs that someone broke in, but they seem to have deserted the area." I nodded.

"Good. Now leave before my mother arrives home. I don't want her to see this Gods awful mess." I said, surveying the surrounding area. It was looking like a lot of cleanup. "The second that you are done, leave without a trace. Am I clear?" I finished with one of the glares that Kyoya and I had perfected together when we were in middle school.. "I said, is that clear?"

"Crystal." The chief of our police force left and started to bark orders at the other officers around the yard. I watched the scene unfold before I walked up the stairs and into the house.

"I can't believe that I had to waste a perfectly good night on this. But, oh well. At least I got to skip the part where Mother starts the flirting." As I ranted to myself, I sub-consciously waved to Ren, and got him into bed.

If mother did get drunk and decide to have a little fun, tomorrow was going to suck. Big time.

**A/N: I think that it was in this chapter that I start incorporating the Russian. Since I am to lazy to put what each mean, use Google translate. It is a life saver. **


	6. Chapter 6

"So," As I walked into school the next day, I was greeted by the psycho twins. "How did your little _date_ with Kyoya go?" I brushed past the Twins and continued up the stairs.

"First of all, it wasn't a date. Second of all, if you really want to know what Kyoya thought of how last night ended up, go ask him yourself. He's over there." I pointed to where he was standing against a pillar, looking like he was about to fall asleep on his feet. "By the time that he was able to get out of there, the dessert fiasco had already begun, and was no where close to being done. I had to high tail it out of there before dessert arrived though since my brother called and needed me back at the house." Hikaru raised his hand

"I have a question. What's this dessert fiasco that you speak of?" I ran my hands through my hair, and looked at the ceiling.

"When I was younger, I think it was when I was about eleven, that the dessert fiasco was born. I was dragged along to one of mother's various dinner meetings for the fourth time that month. When dessert rolled around, there was this awesomely cool chocolate fountain that diners could get brought to their table. Me, being a child, begged for that. It was only a few inches tall." I was staring off into space as I remembered that day. "Anyway, I accidentally knocked mine off the table while I was reaching for one of the strawberries that were on the tray on the other side. Since I was sitting next to mother, it fell onto her lap. The man that she was having her 'meeting'," I used air quotes around 'meeting' for a reason. "Really liked her, and from there, they went to his house, and I was left at the restaurant for three hours. I eventually had to call my chauffeur to come get me. Mother didn't come home for four days. When she did come home, she was a mess. She was still drunk. I never asked, but the next day I heard her talking on the phone, and she disappeared again." I sighed. Barely noticing that there was a group of other students listening in to my conversation. "It was only after she used the same restaurant and the same trick almost eighteen more times that I finally figured it out. Since then I have always found a way to sneak out before dessert or as the fountain is coming. I swear, sometimes her eyes look like a vultures while the waiter is bringing us the fountain." I walked off, not caring where I went. That was a memory that didn't have to be relived.

"Watch it!" I was jolted out of my thoughts by the loud voice. I looked up, seeing as the voice came from above my head. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but I wasn't sure since I was still loopy from taking a trip down memory lane.

"Toshi! What are you doing here?" I hugged the man standing in front of me. "It has been so long. How are you?" He laughed. We had once been engaged, but with the rise of my mother's company, she decided that I would run the company solo, as she did.

"I've been good. My father has decided that Yoshi will be the heir to his company instead of me. Mother disagrees. I agree with her, and now Yoshi is a spoiled brat. Like he wasn't before." I nodded.

"I get it. Hey, do you want to talk after school? I have to go. I think that I have to give a presentation in class today. See ya!" I waved, and ran off. Personally, I knew that I wouldn't have to present anything today. I just needed to get away. Seeing him now was sometimes hard for me. He was a nice guy, just; I didn't really want to talk to him at the moment. Kyoya was staring at me and it felt weird.

"Kyoya!" I jumped him in the hallway. "Why were you watching me with my friend?" He pushed his glasses up his nose with his middle finger before opening his black notebook and answering my question.

"That was Toshi Kobayashi." I shrugged.

"Yeah? And your point is?" I shook his head, a weird look in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I trust that I will see you at the Host Club later?" I shrugged, I had nothing better to do.

"Yeah, I guess you will."


	7. Chapter 7

_The Host Club is now open for business. _

"Welcome ladies!" I was once again stuck in the back of a bunch of rowdy girls in those ridiculous yellow bell dresses. I groaned. Even though the giant double doors in front of us were wide open, the apparent idiots in the front would not move themselves. When I finally made it in, I discovered why they were sort of reluctant to move.

"What the hell." I stared at the scene inside the room. Every inch of floor was covered in some sort of tropical plant. And to add to that fact, each host was wearing a tropical outfit of sorts. I signed my name in the book of customers, and walked in the rest of the way.

"Um. Hi, I have a question that needs to be addressed." All seven of the hosts looked at me.

"Well, what do you want to ask?" twin voices. Damn. I sighed.  
>"I wanted to know <em>why<em> there is an abundance of tropical stuff in here. I thought that it was halfway through winter. I can't believe you freaks." I walked around the room, trying to locate one of the floor to ceiling windows. While I was passing by, I noticed that most of the costumes were handmade. By a person who I knew exceptionally well. Super sleuth time. I walked right up behind the twins and scrutinized the outfits that they were wearing.

"These were made by your mother." It was a statement of fact. Nothing more. The two of them looked slightly surprised.

"Well, yeah they are. How did you know?" Hikaru drapped his arm over my shoulders. I lifted it off.

"The stitching pattern. She is the only one that I have ever seen use that same pattern." They looked at each other, seeming slightly confused. I grinned. "Oh, come on. You have never noticed that before? Gheesh. And I thought that the girls here were thick." I looked around the room. "Tell the Demon not to charge me for a full visit. I'm out of here."

"You might not want to leave yet. I have a very special offer for those who attend the Host Club." I spun around, looking for the source of the voice. I noticed that a new black door was in a corner. Peeking around the corner was a little cat. "If you join the Black Magic club, for a limited time I will give all new members this lovely curse doll, Belzenoff." The cloaked man entered the room, waving the cat doll. "And for a limited time, I offer voodoo dolls in the shape of Belzenoff. You need merely write the name of a person that you hate on the back and they will be cursed!" I frowned. I liked that sound of that, and from the looks of the Twin's faces, they did to. I walked over to the guy.

"So, would it be possible for one to buy one of the voodoo dolls with out joining the Black Magic club?" I nodded, motioning for someone behind him to come forward.

"This is Miyu Ishikawa. She will be handling the purchasing of the dolls." From behind his back came a girl who looked like she was in my grade. She had blue eyes, and really dark hair. She was wearing the uniform, but it looked like it had been dyed with a different color then bleached back.

"Shall you be buying one of the dolls?" She smirked and looked me dead in the eye.

"Hell yeah. Just let me grab my wallet. Hikaru? Koaru? You guys want one?" They both grinned like Cheshire Cats. I took that as a yes. I ran through the club room over to where I had left my bag when I entered the room. As I was pulling out my wallet, I noticed that someone was hovering over me. I looked up, and it was the voodoo doll girl, Miyu.

"So, how much will three be?" She looked at my wallet before answering, leaving me wondering if she was calculating how much I had before she told me how much they were going to be.

"35000 yen." I opened my wallet, and noticed that I had forgotten to have Daichi take me by the ATM this morning.

"Do you take credit cards?" I smiled weakly. This was the only person who had ever made me somewhat scared. She glared at me. "I'll take that as a no. I will be by the Black Magic clubroom tomorrow to get three of them. 'Kay?" Miyu barely nodded, then she and Nekozawa disappeared through the blacked out door once again.

"Oh thank the lord that she has finally left. I thought that she never would!" Tamaki ran over to me.

"Oh my poor daughter!" I stepped to the side, and he almost ran into a wall. "Come to daddy!" I reached up, and flicked his forehead, leaving quite mark. He picked himself up off of the floor and turned towards the Demon Lord himself. "MOMMY! DAUGHTER IS BEING MEAN TO ME!"

"I am not your daughter you blibbering idiot. Leave me alone." Kyoya smirked in my general direction, while I made to kick Tono in the head. Unfortunately, before I could, I was lifted up by two pairs of arms, and moved away from the cowering Tono.

Above my head, I heard a pair of Twin voices. "Hana, you can't hit poor Tono in the head. If you did, what would there be for us to do?" I yanked my arms from their grasps, and bonked them on the head.

"I have a better idea. Why not we all kick him in the head at the same time?" I got a pair of identical grins in return.

"On three. One, Two, Three!" The three of us moved to kick him, but we were once again intercepted, but this time, it was by Mori, who had almost thrown Mitsukuni in front of us. He of course, landed on his feet.

"You guys can't be mean to Tama-chan. It's not his fault he is such an oblivious idiot.

"I assume that by 'oblivious' you are referring to the fact that he cannot see that he is in love with Haruhi? Cause if he can't he is stupider than I thought before. Now, this time I am actually leaving. ADIOS AMIGOS." I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room. Kyoya glared at me. I took it as a hint that he would be emailing me later about something important. I shrugged, not really caring. I pulled my phone out of my bag, hit speed dial, and told Daichi to bring the limo around so that I could hopefully get out of there in a fashionable time.


	8. Chapter 8

When I got home, I threw my stuff on my bed, then took my laptop over to my desk and flipped it on while I got into other clothes. After it was fully on, I pulled up my email and saw that there was a brand new email from Kyoya.

_Hana, _

_ I suppose that you have finally figured out that Tamaki is really and truly in love with Haruhi. Congratulations. That means that you will now be dragged into the Twin's plans to get Tamaki to admit to Haruhi when we go to Okinawa next month. I suggest that you try to avoid them as much as possible. _

_ For the girl that visited earlier, she is supposed to be married to Nekozawa when the two of them graduate high school. _

_ And just so you know, you will be coming to Okinawa with us. _

_ I will see you tomorrow. _

_ ~Kyoya_

I finished reading the email and leaned back in my chair, pushing my hands through my hair. I realized on the way home that I would probably be roped into something stupid in pardon by the Twins. I rubbed my eyes, and searched through my bag for my glasses. I tried to keep them off while I was at school. Otherwise is seemed that I was swarmed by all of the females in our school who really wanted to know what Kyoya was like when he was younger. My personal favorite question was is he had eaten sweets when he was a child. I responded in full earshot of him that he was still a child and I had absolutely no reason that I would have to tell her if he ate sweets or not. She tried to slap me. I slapped her, and got detention. Kyoya said it was my fault. I said that it was his fault since he never ate sweets and that made it so that they had to ask me because I knew him when he was younger.

I looked at the screen of my laptop and reread the message again. The second to last line made me shriek.

"I am not going to Okinawa with them!" I punched the wall next to my desk. While I was fuming, I heard a knock on the door.

"Miss? Your mother wants to know what just happened." I spun around in my desk chair.

"Sorry Aimi. Just tell her that I will be disappearing off of the face of the planet for a whole week in a month." My personal servants were used to me saying things like that. Aimi bowed, and left the room. Aimi was Russian, so she was nice to have around sometimes when I was in a Russian rant and I couldn't be broken out of it. I spun around again, letting my fury blind me again. Barely thinking, I reached a conclusion as well as my brain could in my fury. I jumped up from my chair, and leaped towards my closet.

"Aimi! Tell Daichi that he needs to have the car in front of the house in three minutes unless he wants to lose his job! I have an _errand_ that I need to take care of!" While I had been yelling at my maid, I had pulled on a loose pair of shorts, a cotton button down shirt, and my gladiator sandals. I raced back to my desk and grabbed my cell and notebook before I ran out of the room with Aimi hot on my heels. "You need to stay here and cover for me incase mother gets suspicious." I glanced around, and spotted the car making its way around the house. "Just tell her that I fell asleep or something. Anything that is easy to remember." Daichi barely had time to stop before I was in the car and talking to him.

"Take me to the Ootori household as fast as you can. I need to have a little chat with one of the members of that family." Fifteen minutes later, we pulled up at the Ootori mansion. As I stepped out, I paused to look back at my butler.

"There probably won't be a reason to wait. I am in a pretty bad mood. Just keep the car running." I stepped out all of the way, and stomped the rest of the way into their house.

When Kyoya and I had been younger, his father had given me a key to their house. Thankfully for me, they still hadn't changed their locks after almost ten years.

"KYOYA! You little bastard! I can't believe that you decided that I would go to Okinawa without asking me first!" I had come into his room looking like a storm. He merely looked up me with a glare on his glasses.

"And your problem with that is?" he left the question hanging. I ground my teeth together.

"You really can't figure it out can you? I am not going to Okinawa with you and that damn Tamaki for a week. I absolutely cannot believe your nerve!" He merely smirked.

"I thought that you would have figured out that you would be going to Okinawa with us. I had already made the plans, and you will not be staying anywhere near Tamaki." I crossed my arms, and huffed like an overgrown, ancient dragon.

"I'm not going." Kyoya almost smiled.

"Yes, yes you will. And if you try to resist, I have no problem resorting to other means." I grabbed my hair. That meant his family's private police force.

"I really hate you. I really do."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright, so I said that I wasn't going to put these anymore. I lied. So sorry about not updating last week, I was camping, and before that was a complete and total chaos. So without further ado, Chapter 9!**

It was the first week into summer break, and I was stuck in a limo, stuck between the Twins, heading to the airport so that we could go to Okinawa. Needless to say, I was very pissed off. To get me in the car, I was manhandled by some of the Ootori police men into the back of this limo and then I taken to my mansion where Aimi had already packed my bags and was waiting for me.

"Why the hell am I here?" The twins looked at me like I was crazy.  
>"Well, we're taking you to Okinawa with us! Tono's orders." I sat back in my<p>

seat and crossed my arms. I was very annoyed to say the least, and my iPod was apparently stuck in my suitcase, which was in the back of the limo.

"Can I at least have my iPod?" I got a look from Hikaru, and I had a feeling that Kaoru was doing something of the same.

"Of course not. The airport is about five minutes away. Chill." I scowled, and felt like punching something. "Do you at least have my folder and my phone?" I had had the two items when I was leaving but I didn't know is they were still with me.

"Oh, would you look at that? We're here." Hikaru was looking out the window. I had to admit, finally being able to be out of the car and onto a plane didn't sound that bad. At least I would be able to sleep easier.

"Finally! Freedom!" the minute that the limo came to a stop, I was out of the door and lying on the ground. "Yes! I am free from the freaks!" I looked over at the Twins.

"You do know that if we had to go any further, I would have stuck my head out the window and screamed 'Kidnapper'. Just letting you know." I picked myself up off of the ground and waited for the Twin's driver to get all of out stuff out of the back.

"Which flight are we on? I don't think that I would be able to wait for that long." The Twins looked like me like I was an idiot. Of course, sometimes I did act like it.

"We're taking Tamaki's private plane. Much faster, and we don't have to wait." My eyes opened wider, and I think that my mouth dropped open.

"I'm out of here. For all that I care; you can tell Kyoya that I went home. I'm taking a different flight." _Meaning that I will fly myself. _I had earned my pilot's license when I was thirteen. I had begged Daichi for almost three days before he taught me and I could get my official license.

I walked around the back of the airport, dragging my stuff along with me. I went to my private hanger, and practically ran over to my favorite plane. This particular plane was the first one that I had bought myself, and I loved it. I grabbed the keys from where they were hanging on the wall. I was moving very quickly, and by the time that I heard the Suoh plane being taken out of the hanger next to mine, I was already to go.

"HT707 to tower. Permission to take off." I heard a buzz on the other side of the comm, and then a faint voice was heard.

"Tower to HT707. You are go." I grinned. I taxied out on to the runway, and watched as the Suoh plane was pulled over to the boarding station.

"Tower to HT707. No planes in sight, you are go in 10 seconds." I hit the number on my stopwatch and watched the numbers flick off the screen.

"Three, two, one." I hit the throttle, gained speed down the runway, and took off. Below me, I could see that the Host Club minus Kyoya watching me with wide eyes. I was so going to beat them to Okinawa.


	10. Chapter 10

I was leaning against the side of my plane, watching the skies. Waiting for the Host Club and their guests to arrive. I had made it to Okinawa in record time, even beating Daichi when he was in his fighter jet. I leaned inside and reached for the radio.

"HT707 to tower. Is there a passenger jet on its way here?"

"Tower to HT707. That is a firm. They should be arriving in about 30 minutes."

"HT707 to tower. This plane is SI681?"

"Tower to HT707. Yes."

"Great. Thanks." I leaned back out of the cockpit and sighed. I was still in my flight suit and it was getting really warm. Thinking of an idea, I got back in the cockpit of my plane and reached for the radio.

"Tower, can you put me through to SI681?" Crackle. Crackle. Blah blah.

"HT707, this is the pilot of SI681." I waited for a full minute before I heard the sound of the pilot come through the earpiece.

"HT707, I heard that you need to talk to me." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, that is true. I need to speak to one of your passengers, Kyoya Ootori. And ASAP if you don't mind." The line stopped crackling for a second, then a few second later, I heard Kyoya's voice come through.

"Where are you, and what do you want." I grinned. That meant that the Twin's had forgotten to tell the Demon Lord that I was flying myself.

"And here I was thinking that you knew that I was flying myself here. Did you really think that I would be able to sit in the same room with him for an hour? I had to fly. Plus my baby was missing me." I sat back, and waited for him to say anything else. I heard nothing, and shut off the line. I would just have to wait. I almost fell asleep, and not that soon after, I heard the crackle of my plane's radio come to life.

"Tower to HT707. SI681 will be coming in for landing in one minute." I jerked out of my doze, and looked towards the sky. I watched for a full thirty seconds, then I saw the Suoh plane come in, with the landing gear down. I reached into the back of my cockpit and pulled out my M-21 paintball gun.

"EAT PAINT YOU FREAKS!" I aimed towards the front of the plane and opened fire. I knew from past experience that there would be a bit of a dip in altitude, but I would let that slide for a bit of fun. Needless to say, I laughed so hard the tears were rolling down my face. And that was how the Host Club found me when they finally landed, disembarked and walked over to join me.

"Oh, How scared I was! Thankfully, Haruhi, the Mighty and Great was there to save us!" Tamaki announced his presence with dramatic movements and words that completely exaggerated the situation.

"Tamaki-senpai, I didn't do anything. It was the pilot who did something. All I did was sit there and let you jump on my lap like a baby." Tamaki went into his corner of woe. While I was watching, the twins came up behind my back and pulled my up by the shoulders.

"Why did you do that?" they asked in unison. "Some of our costumers were frightened, and that makes for bad business." I rolled my eyes, before taking in what they had said.

"You brought those bratty girls with you? I can't believe it. I am out of here." I made to climb back into my plane, when I was stopped by a flying bunny.

"Would you please stay Hana-chan? Usa-chan and I would greatly appreciate it. And that would mean that we could eat cake together!" I crossed my arms and looked down at Mitsukuni.

"The eyes don't work on me. I invented the eyes." I touched my own eye. "Can't turn a creation against its creator." I whirled on Kyoya.

"And you, mister. Why didn't you tell me that there would be the bratty girls on this trip? I might have tried harder to resist coming." I sat down in the pilot's seat, facing out so that my knees poked out of the door. I felt all of the fight for this battle leave me. "I guess as long as I'm here, I'll stay. Doesn't mean that I will like it. Now, where the heck are we staying?" Kyoya flipped open his black folder.

"We will be staying at one of my family's private beaches, and the customers will be staying in a hotel right down the road. We will have the resort to ourselves after four every day." I groaned.

"Fine. Let's just get out of the airport. What say you to that?" I grabbed my bag, paintball gun, headset, and all of my little loose things that I would need while we were at the beach. I shoved my headset and loose things in the big pockets of my flight suit, and threw the straps for my bag and paintball gun over my shoulder. I looked over at the drunken Tamaki. "Lead on, my not so good man. I need to get out of this suit, and I can't really do that here, it the middle of the airport." Tamaki looked like I had just stepped on his puppy, but he lead us out of the airport and out to the waiting limo where about thirty girls were waiting. Each one was wearing a sundress of varying colors, and had their small purses that matched their dress color. When I walked up, I was greeted with a flurry of stares, then disapproving glares directed at my clothing.

"Not everyone can hop off of a plane and look as good as you do. Especially when you have been _piloting_ said plane." I dropped my bag off of my shoulder, and reached behind me for my paintball gun. I looked over at the Host Club, who were now standing next to their customers. "You may want to stand back." I took a few steps back, and swept my right arm out. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Now, I will demonstrate an amazing feat of marksman ship." I took aim right above one of the girl's heads, I think her name was Yuzuha, and let a single ball of paint fly. It landed on the wall, almost but barely missing her hair.

"Yes, that was only one of my many talents. With a tiny movement" I moved my arms down a fraction of an inch. "I can easily make this ball collide with her stomach, leaving a nice sized bruise. Of course, I would never to such a thing to poor lambs such as yourselves. You can hold your breath." I shouldered my paintball gun again. I walked over to the trunk of the limo where the driver was standing with his mouth wide open. I pulled it open and threw my stuff in the back. Thinking of something, I grinned wolfishly. "I would watch your backs while we are at the beach. My paintball gun has been modified to shoot through the water, and it can handle all elements. Don't try to cross me." I whispered something into Kyoya's ear, then walked in the direction of the runway.

"Where are you going? You can't shoot at us, talk to Kyoya like he is your best friend, and then walk off!" I turned one heel.

"First of all, at the villa where we will be staying, there is a runway. Second of all, I didn't try to shoot you. I knew that the only way it would hit you was if you had jumped up. Thirdly, he is my best friend. Lay off." I ran the rest of the way over to my plane so that I would beat them to the villa and be able to have some peace and quite before the rest of the freaks got there.

"HT707 to tower. Permission to take off."

"Tower to HT707. Permission granted." I threw my plane into gear, and left before everyone down below was in a limo. Thinking back to the paintball gun incident, I remembered something. No one knew that I also had two more glock pistol paintball guns with me. Target Practice Anyone?

**A/N: Shoot me, plan my execution, what ever. For those of you who have paintball guns, feel free to correct me. I only have airsoft guns. **


	11. Chapter 11

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

Alaison

Tkdprincess96

Jenna A. L. Marie

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Another thing, there is a petition going around to stop this, here is the link, just remove the space, please sign it

www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


	12. Chapter 12

When the rest of the people arrived at the villa, I had been there for almost two hours, and was getting annoyed. I was very bored, and was waiting for something exciting to happen. Like the arrival of the limo's, and the Twins sticking out of the sunroof of one.

"Hey Hana! We have a surprise for you!" I looked down on them. I was in the room that I always stayed in when I was there, and I had a perfect view of the drive and also of the beach.

"It had better not be one of those ridiculous new swimsuits that your mother designed. I am perfectly fine with the one that I have." As I had been talking, I had looked around, and when I finished, I looked back, only to find that they were gone. "This is bad." I muttered to myself. I ran over to the door, and hit the lock. Just as I drew back from the door, I heard footsteps on the stairs. Panic time.

"Oh Hana!" their voices called through the door in unison. "Come out, come out where ever you are!" I was now backed against the wall, and was running out of places to go. I pressed my hand against the wall, and felt the latch to the window. I really could be stupid sometimes. I hit the latch, and the window swung open, giving me an escape route.

I yelled towards the door. "Ha! I have a way out! And it is not through the window!" Meaning that of course I would go through the window, and luckily for me, the Hitachiin brothers had yet to catch on to that.

"And what if we follow you out to that other way? We know that you are going out the window." I gulped. If they knew that, I was so screwed. Fury came into my mind, then left.

"Fine. I'll wear the damn swimsuit." I walked over to the door and wrenched it open. The twins held out this swimsuit that I actually liked. I turned to glare at them. "Now get out of here! I will meet the rest of you on the beach in ten minutes. Okay?"

Ten minutes later I was walking out the back door of the villa and onto the white sand of Okinawa. Instantly I felt the eyes of the girls and the Host Club fall on me.

"What." I snapped. "I don't even want to be here." I opened the messenger bag that I carried with me and pulled out my glasses. I glared at everyone around me and they went back to what they were doing before. Scanning the beach and walking while trying to put on glasses is harder then it looks. Eventually I found Kyoya sitting at one of the tables and plopped myself down in the chair pulled out next to him. I shoved my glasses up my nose and reached for my own folder, which had many different things written in it then Kyoya's had.

"How can you stand to live and work with these freaks? I am drained and I've only been here for about three hours. I will probably be dead before the trip is over and you will have to cart my dead body back on the plane so that I can be cremated in my room, on my bed." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a barely perceptible smirk cross Kyoya's lips. Kudos for me. '

"Trust me, that won't have to happen. The Twin's seem to be working on their brotherly love act, so they should be leaving you alone for a while." I huffed, leaning back in my chair.

"Yeah, and? I'd rather be back home." I looked around, and saw a pack of screaming girls. "Hey, what's up with them?" Not longer then a minute after I had asked, they ran up to us and started talking Kyoya's ear off. Something about Haruhi being taken by a bunch of big thugs.

"Where is he?" I asked, standing up and making to follow them. The girl in front pointed out a cliff. "Be back in a bit. You girls had better tell Tamaki before he blows a fuse." I ran over to the cliff, and was there in time to see one of the guys turn around so that his back was facing me, and I could tell that he was taunting someone. Taking advantage of the position that he was in, I kicked him in the back of the knees and hit him really hard in the head.

"Hey girlie! Why don't you run like you little friends? You hurt one of us, we will hurt you." I turned around so that my back was to the others that were there and inspected my fingernails.

"True, I could run and hide like a mouse. But where would the fun be in that?" I turned around as soon as I sensed one of the other three run at me with his fist out. I grabbed his arm by the wrist, folded it the wrong way, and used hi momentum to spin him around, and the spin to leap up so that I had my legs around his neck. I twisted his arm a little more, and he went down. Two more to go. These I took care of in a different way. The first one I dodged, and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach, he went down like a sack of bricks. The last one proved to be a bit more trouble. He was wary of getting too close, and he still had Haruhi in his grasp. I cracked my knuckles and walked forward. "Here is the deal. You can either let go of my friend here, or I can slip past and easily kill you. Take your pick." The guy didn't move, so I figured that he wasn't going to comply with me. Using a technique that I had developed by myself, I leaped into the air, and pulled off my bracelet, to reveal a black cord, that got longer the more I pulled on it. I got it around his neck, and twisted twice. Haruhi unfortunately, fell over the side of the cliff, probably due to her not so graceful moves. I kneed the guy in the stomach, and flipped him off of the cliff as well.

"Wow! Where did you learn those moves, Hana?" I gulped and turned around to face the rest of the Host Club, minus Tamaki, and all of the guests that decided this would be a good time to come over to observe what I was doing. Everyone except for Kyoya had gob smacked looks on their faces. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck. I wasn't supposed to do that I had just shown to at least thirty people. I was so dead when I got back to Russia.

**A/N: Le Gasp! The secret has started to manifest! It will show a bit more during the Okinawa arc, but then die down a bit more later. **


End file.
